Fifth June 1944
by Meredith Rosier
Summary: Que s'est-il passé, pendant les trois jours d'attente, lorsque les Américains étaient bloqués en Angleterre ? USUK, well, pas tout à fait, venez vous en apercevoir par vous-même. T pour -tortue ?- lime léger.


Hello~ Ca fait un moment que je n'suis pas venu, maiiiiiis je reprends mes publications par-ci par-là.

Donc, ceci est un USUK... Well, pas tout à fait. Lime léger, mais rien de très graphique, bonne lecture :D

* * *

Londres, London pour les puristes, était une grande ville mêlant à la perfection l'ancien et le moderne, la pierre et l'acier, les plus grands aristocrates et les les plus humbles artisans. Les petites maisons avachies par le temps côtoyaient d'immenses manoirs gothiques. Et, justement, installé à proximité de la Tamise, dans le quartier de Westminster, se trouvait un petit manoir, typique de l'Angleterre, avec son petit parc. Par la fenêtre d'un petit salon anglais, très sobre mais d'un chic impossible à nier, on pouvait apercevoir une forme quelque peu boudeuse appuyée contre le verre.

Il pleuvait. Encore et toujours, il pleuvait. On était en juin, enfin, mois de grand soleil chez lui et, ici, dans le pays de son allié, il pleuvait des cordes depuis qu'il était arrivé. C'était qu'on l'avait accueilli, lui, sous la pluie ! Non mais vraiment, où allait le monde ? En plus... C'était que ça commençait à l'agacer, ce temps. Bien qu'en fait... C'était loin d'être la seule chose.

Alfred avait longtemps voyagé en mer avec les enfants de son pays, isolé dans une cabine tout le long de la traversée. Il était une nation, après tout, alors autant éviter les complications. Qui savait le sort que pouvaient réserver les humains normaux aux nations qu'ils étaient, eux, afin de parvenir à faire tomber un pays ou bien le monde entre leurs mains avides de pouvoir ?

Enfin. On lui avait promis qu'ils passeraient, lui et ses hommes, à l'action le quatre juin, que leur flotte atteindrait la France le jour-même et qu'ils seraient de nouveau en route pour leur propre pays le cinq au plus tard. Et pourtant... On était le six. On était le six, et il n'avait pas bougé. En vérité, ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés en Angleterre ; les Allemands avaient détecté la présence de bateaux en nombre imposant, et il était impossible d'avoir le feu vert tant qu'on n'était pas certains qu'il s'agissait des leurres mis en place.

Malgré ces raisons administratives, la tension de l'attente était palpable parmi ses hommes. La sienne aussi, bien sûre, mais... Elle n'était pas de l'ordre de l'ennui, du tout même. C'était que presque un mois sur un bateau, complètement isolé des hommes -il connaissait ce penchant qu'il avait pour ces derniers depuis un petit moment maintenant, et assumait complètement ce fait-, c'était long. Très long. Surtout lorsqu'on était surveillé par son ancien mentor vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre _via_ les quelques caméras disposées un peu partout dans la cabine étriquée.

Son regard azuré se porta tout naturellement vers la porte du bureau d'Angleterre.

Un homme.

Une nation.

Son frère…

…

Sans lien de sang.

* * *

Ce fut un Arthur éreinté qui rentra enfin d'un meeting à Plymouth, ville portuaire qui avait servi à accueillir ses actuels adversaires. L'entretien entre leurs boss respectifs et les nations avait été tendu, du moins entre ces dernières. Ludwig avait discrètement attrapé la main de Feliciano, tentant par ce simple geste de réconfort de l'empêcher de pleurer, ce qu'il semblait sur le point de faire ; Roderich, Elizaveta et Gilbert ne cessaient de se lancer des regards d'encouragement ; Antonio avait fini par entraîner Lovino dehors, en ayant assez de le voir se torturer l'esprit à trouver une solution. Kiku, enfin, lui avait lancé un regard désolé avant de regarder devant lui, impassible.

Leurs boss s'étaient finalement trahis, et les membres de l'Axe étaient repartis en laissant planer une menace de destruction sur Arthur, qui y fit face avec tout le recul et toute la fierté que pouvait avoir un Anglais représentant son pays, déclarant que l'Angleterre, aussi petite soit-elle face au Reich, ne se rendrait pas, et résisterait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la victoire. Victoire qu'il appelait par un nom complet ; Alfred F. Jones.

Il était mort de fatigue, et ne rêvait que de se coucher. Les bombardements incessants sur Londres l'épuisaient petit à petit, bien qu'il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître à son ancienne colonie. Vieille habitude sûrement. Hors de question que ce soit par réserve ou par envie de ne pas l'inquiéter. Après tout, il ne l'inquiétait pas, puisqu'il se fichait éperdument de lui.

Le blond aux yeux faits d'émeraude venait tout juste de refermer la porte de son bureau qu'il sentit une paire de bras forts l'attirer contre un torse chaud. De là où il était, de dos à l'intrus, il ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait, mais il le devina bien assez vite lorsqu'il entendit une voix trop connue lui susurrer à l'oreille.

" Arthur... I was waitin' for ya~... "

Ses lèvres se promenaient désormais dans son cou, embrassant, léchant, mordillant la peau de l'anglais, qui s'était mis à haleter légèrement, les joues un peu rougies, tout en tentant de le repousser faiblement.

" Stop what you make, you git... Parvint-il à articuler, d'un ton entre gêné et blasé,

_ Ya know ya want it... Murmura le plus grand, embrassant la peau sous son oreille,

_ You… Lie... It's a lie ! "

Pris d'un accès de fureur et d'une montée d'adrénaline, il se retourna et le repoussa d'un grand coup sur le torse, l'envoyant valser. L'Américain heurta la porte de chêne dans un bruit bien trop léger au goût de l'hôte. Alfred avait perdu tout sourire, cette fois. Il le saisit par le bras et le plaqua au mur, non sans une certaine violence, le faisant japper de douleur.

" I spent three weeks on a boat, without fuckin', fapin' or jerkin'. Three fuckin' weeks while ya were lookin' at me, while I knew that ya were looking, while I was turned on by this... So I think I'm allowed to reclame a reward !

_ Watch your language, moron ! That's not me who need your help, that's this stupid froggy !

_ So ya dun't need me, huh ? That's what we're gonna see... "

Sur ces mots, il glissa son genou entre les jambes de son ancien colonisateur, le bougeant lascivement d'avant en arrière. Ce simple geste suffit à faire rougir l'anglais, et lui arracha quelques soupirs à la fois gênés et appréciateurs. Impossible désormais de cacher le fait qu'il était tout aussi excité par ce qui allait suivre. La lueur chaude dans les yeux du plus jeune des deux blonds étincela, tandis qu'il se mordait lui-même la lèvre inférieure en continuant.

" Can't ya here all the sounds that come from your mouth ? Ya gimme chills... Arty, ya're so hot...

_ D-Don't say that sort of things... Hmm, ah~... Al... Please stop...

_ Ya dun't want me to stop, I know it... Murmura l'Américain, terriblement attiré par celui qu'il appelait autrefois grand frère. "

Après un moment de ce traitement visiblement si agréable, il le sentit lutter de moins en moins, avant de se laisser complètement faire. Ravi de cet abandon, le jeune homme aux yeux azurés se redressa pour ôter son t-shirt, sous le regard embué mais déterminé du plus vieux.

Il savait que ça finirait comme ça. Il l'avait toujours su, en vérité. Arthur ne comptait plus les fois où il avait surpris son ancienne colonie promener ses yeux sur son corps lorsqu'il portait quelque chose d'un peu plus moulant, rougir légèrement à sa vue lorsqu'il se penchait pour jardiner, se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'il sortait de la douche, encore ruisselant d'eau, une simple serviette sur les hanches, ou encore murmurer son nom dans l'intimité de son plaisir nocturne, lorsqu'il croyait qu'il dormait.

Ce n'était pas un abandon, d'aucune façon. Francis et lui avaient besoin de l'armée américaine pour amener la Libération, pour enfin pouvoir repartir à zéro, sans ces dirigeants qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, sans se soucier des nations elles même. Aussi, il contenterait cet enfant capricieux qu'il était. Il se soumettrait, juste pour cette fois, pour son pays, pour celui des autres, pour la fin de la guerre et pour la paix à venir.

* * *

∾ June, 10 ∾

* * *

Et voilà. Comme il l'avait promis et assuré, le débarquement avait été un succès clair et net lui et ses hommes s'étaient jetés à l'eau et avaient repoussé l'armée allemande, jusqu'à aller libérer Paris. La jeune femme lui avait sauté au cou, et avait été la première à le qualifier de héros. La rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, et alors la foule l'avait acclamée. Ça avait été un choc, de voir que son statut de héros était finalement accepté et même adoré par le monde ! Enfin, le monde… Pas entièrement.

Arthur n'était pas là. Il était parti juste après la libération, sans même lui dire qu'il était un héros, ou quoi que ce soit. Un simple merci, aussi froid que devait l'être celui d'un gentleman, et il était rentré chez lui. Étrangement, quelque chose le dérangeait dans cette façon de faire. Après tout, il l'avait possédé, et son ancien mentor n'avait pas tant bronché que ça. Alors quoi, les cinq jours écoulés avaient tout effacé ?

C'était sans doute la raison qui l'avait poussé à se rendre chez lui, en ce 10 juin 1944. Avec son impulsivité naturelle, le grand vainqueur de la guerre était entré sans même frapper, bien décidé à avoir des explications. S'étonnant de ne trouver l'anglais nulle part, il le chercha encore et encore, sans voir l'ombre menaçante qui se dressait derrière lui.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans tous les couloirs du manoir, très vite suivit d'un immense fracas, et d'un gémissement de douleur prononcé. Couvert de livres, auparavant soigneusement rangés sur la bibliothèque qu'il venait de heurter violemment, Alfred se massait le crâne, complètement éberlué par ce qui venait de se passer.

L'Angleterre avait été sous les bombardements incessants des Allemands, et commençait tout juste à se reconstruire petit à petit ! Ainsi, pourquoi, alors qu'il aurait dû être alité, Arthur avait pu le frapper aussi fort ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Impossible et surtout impensable ! Comment osait-on frapper le héros de la guerre ?!

Le toisant d'un air narquois, le représentant de l'Angleterre le dominait avec, il fallait le reconnaître, une certaine prestance qu'il gardait de son époque de piraterie. Les mains sur les hanches, il esquissa un rictus moqueur, avant de l'attraper presque brutalement par la cravate, le tirant terriblement près.

« I warned you. Don't play this with me I'm not really the kind that submit himself, you know ? Next time, get ready to crawl before me, darling. »

The End

* * *

Ouais, parce que UKUS power, Arty n'est pas si soumis que ça :D


End file.
